La dernière bataille
by Dizzy9768
Summary: Dans cet univers parallèle, l'histoire se déroula d'une manière bien différente. Pas de quatrième grande guerre ninja, l'histoire qui vous sera racontée a eut lieu plusieurs mois après la défaite de Pain, dans un village de Konoha en paix et où l'Akatsuki n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Mais en cette ère de paix, une menace rodait de nouveau dans l'ombre.
1. Lumière et ombre

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écroulés depuis l'attaque de Pain sur Konoha, depuis cette tragédie, le village put se reconstruire et retrouver de sa grandeur notamment grâce aux efforts d'un héros, Naruto Uzumaki. La détermination de ce dernier fut tellement grande que cela motiva tous les villageois à se donner à fonds dans la reconstruction et de croire en une paix. Toutefois, si cette histoire s'était finie sur une note positive, Konoha n'en ressorti pas moins touché, la cinquième Hokage, Tsunade, tomba malheureusement dans un coma suite à l'utilisation de tout son chakra et nul ne pouvait savoir si cette dernière allait un jour se réveiller.  
Ainsi fut nommé à sa place, en tant que sixième Hokage du village de Konoha, le légendaire ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake, bien que réticent au départ.  
Comme tous les jours, ce dernier était en plein travail dans son bureau, en compagnie de son bras droit, Shikaku Nara.

Kakashi : _*blasé*_ Bon sang, je ne me ferai définitivement jamais à ce travail. Je le savais, Hokage n'est vraiment pas fait pour : _*soupire*_ Tu as pourtant bien accepté, non ? Et puis tu étais le mieux placé pour ce poste, Kakashi. Pour te rassurer, tu peux encore espérer un réveil de Tsunade, tout est possible.

Kakashi : Un réveil de Tsunade, hein ? Si j'en crois les informations de Shizune et de Sakura, son état ne semble toujours avoir changé, selon les analyses, il est même plus probable qu'elle ne se réveille plus jamais.

Shikaku : Il y a encore un espoir, même minime. Tout ça pour dire, que nul autre que toi ne mérite de s'asseoir à sa place. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est guère le moment de se relâcher, n'oublions pas que même si le village vie désormais dans la paix, la menace elle est toujours tapie dans l'ombre.

Kakashi : L'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons toujours aucune trace d'eux, tous les recherches n'ont rien donné de concluant. Où peuvent-ils bien se cacher ? Se sont-ils dissous après la mort de leur soi-disant leader, Pain ?

Shikaku : Selon les paroles de Naruto qui dit avoir rencontré le Quatrième du Nom, le leader de l'Akatsuki ne serait pas Nagato, mais cet homme masqué, Tobi. Mais on a beau savoir ça, ça ne nous avance pas pour autant. Kakashi, à mon avis, il est fort probable que l'Akatsuki cherche encore à s'accaparer de Kyubi, nous devons à tout prix rester sur nos gardes. Pour cela et même si ça m'embête, la priorité serait de garder un œil constant sur Naruto.

Kakashi : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Naruto n'est pas du genre à se laisser gentiment surveiller …

Danzô : _*entre dans le bureau*_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, la Racine s'occupe personnellement de surveiller dans l'ombre le réceptacle de Kyubi. Laissez-nous nous occuper de cette tâche et quant à vous, mettez tous les moyens pour retrouver au plus vite la trace de ces criminels de l'Akatsuki.

Kakashi : Danzô, même si pour être honnête, l'idée de surveiller h24 Naruto ne me plait guère, je suis ravi de savoir que l'on peut compter sur vous. Comme quoi, vous auriez fait un meilleur Hokage que moi.

Danzô : Parfois il faut être capable de se salir les mains pour le bien de notre village, vois cela comme notre rôle à nous, la Racine. Kakashi, tu as été choisi par le

Daimyo et le conseil, ils t'ont considéré comme celui capable de redresser le village. Ta tâche est d'être la lumière qui illuminera l'avenir de Konoha, quant à moi, je serai là pour supporter cette lumière dans l'ombre, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

* * *

En parlant justement de Naruto, qu'est-ce que ce dernier devenait suite à sa victoire contre Pain et à la mort de son maître Jiraya ? Il était devenu un héros, un modèle d'inspiration pour tous les jeunes ninjas, lui qui a toujours vécu dans la solitude et la haine des gens, le voilà désormais aimé de tous au point d'être une véritable star.  
Comme d'habitude, il alla retrouver tous ces amis mais cette fois-ci dans un restaurant car ce jour-là était spécial, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de Sakura et pour l'occasion, toute la bande s'était réunie la nuit afin de fêter cela.

Sakura : Les amis, merci à tous d'être venu, je vous remercie à tous du fond du cœur. Donc pour cette occasion, lâchez-vous, c'est moi qui paye !

Choji : _*comblé*_ Ah bon ? Serveur, apportez-moi tous les plats présents sur le menu !

Ino : Choji, tu n'abuserais pas un peu, là ? Soyons un minimum censé. Serveur, apportez-nous tout le Sake que vous avez !

Sakura : _*exaspérée*_ Vous, ce n'est pas parce que je vous invite que vous pouvez tout vous permettre !

Shikamaru : _*soupire*_ Ça fait du bien de se poser comme ça après une longue journée, je suis exténué. _*se tourne vers Naruto*_ Alors, monsieur la grande star, comment vis-tu ta nouvelle vie, hein ?

Naruto : _*embarrassé* _Star ? Moi ? Mais non, que racontes-tu là ? Il est vrai que ça fait bizarre de voir tout le monde me regarder avec admiration et de leur signer des autographes, honnêtement je n'y arrive toujours pas à m'habituer. Mais bon, tant que le village est en paix, ça me va.

Neji : Six mois se sont déjà écroulés depuis l'attaque de Pain, le temps passe si vite. Tient d'ailleurs en parlant de paix, avez-vous entendu cette rumeur ? Il semblerait qu'un homme aux pupilles rouges ait été aperçu aux alentours du pays du Feu. Intrigant, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit de lui …

Naruto : Sasuke, hein ? Ça fait un bail que nous n'avons plus entendu parler de lui, je me demande bien ce qu'il devient. Itachi est mort, il a accompli sa vengeance, que peut-il bien avoir d'autre en tête ?

Shikamaru : Sasuke et l'Akatsuki, en vrai, nous ne sommes toujours pas sortis de l'auberge. Peut-être que cette paix instaurée n'est que temporaire, peut-être que l'Akatsuki existe encore et que Sasuke les a rejoints, tant d'hypothèses possibles. Dans tous les cas, leur cible se trouve ici en pleine forme, et aucun problème n'a été signalé depuis six longs mois, donc j'imagine que tout va bien.

La fête continua de plus belle jusqu'à tard la nuit, ensuite la bande se sépara et chacun rentra chez lui. Mais comme prévu avec ce genre de fête où l'alcool coule à flot, plusieurs personnes s'étaient retrouvées en état d'ivresse, ce fut par exemple de Sakura qui pour son anniversaire, ne s'était pas retenue et avait fini totalement bourrée. Elle put cependant compter sur l'aide de Naruto qui se porta volontaire pour la raccompagner chez elle en la portant sur son dos.

Naruto : Tu es vraiment incorrigible, tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool et pourtant tu ne t'es pas retenue, regarde dans quel état tu as fini.

Sakura : C'est mon anniversaire, j'y ai bien le droit._*observe la magnifique pleine Lune*_ Dis, Naruto, d'après toi, que peut bien faire Sasuke en ce moment-même ? _*se remémore des souvenirs de l'équipe 7*_ Penses-tu qu'un jour, non, oublies ce que je viens de dire …

Naruto : Non, je ne peux oublier. Tu t'en rappelles, Sakura ? Cette promesse que je t'avais faite, que je ramènerai coûte que coûte Sasuke au village, ce fut un échec. Mais, je ne compte pas abandonner pour autant, je jure de tenir cette promesse et je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles, tel est mon nindô. Je le ramènerai, peu importe combien de temps ça me prendra mais je le ferai, et nous pourrons être de nouveau l'équipe 7 comme à l'époque.

Sakura :_*sourit*_ Je vois. Tu as raison, mais saches que tu n'es pas seul, moi aussi je veux le ramener, nous le ferons ensemble.

Naruto : _*sourit à son tour*_ En effet, ensembles nous le ferons …

* * *

Alors que les deux amis étaient en plein discussion nostalgique, un événement totalement inattendu eut lieu. En effet, juste avant que Naruto eut le temps de finir sa phrase, des kunais apparurent subitement de nulle part et se dirigèrent droit vers ce dernier et Sakura. Heureusement que grâce à ses réflexes, Naruto put éviter in extremis les kunais, non sans avoir lâché par accident Sakura qui tomba à terre.

Sakura : _*surprise*_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _*se touche au niveau du front*_ J'ai mal à la tête. Ne me dis pas que nous avons …

Naruto : _*sérieux* _Ouais, nous avons été attaqués. _*saute sur le toit d'un bâtiment à proximité* _Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? _*regarde les alentours*_Je ne vois personne, je ne sens aucune présence.

Sakura : _*se relève*_ Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, qui nous viserait ?

Naruto : Aucune idée, mais si tu veux mon avis, soit ce n'est qu'un simple incident et j'en doute, ou soit nous étions vraiment visés et dans ce cas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Au même moment au village de Konoha et plus précisément dans les souterrains où se trouvait la base de la Racine, certains ninjas semblaient se réunir et l'un d'eux était nul autre que Sai, et ils furent ensuite rejoints par leur chef, Danzô.

Sai : _*s'agenouille devant son chef*_ Maître Danzô, la mission a été exécutée et comme prévu, le résultat fut celui espéré.

Danzô : Je vois, alors c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce Kakashi n'a pas été jusqu'à le mettre sous surveillance constante, ainsi en ce moment-même, Naruto Uzumaki est libre et tranquille. _*sourit*_ Ce qui veut aussi dire que Kakashi a pleinement confiance en moi pour remplir ce rôle, tout se passe donc comme prévu. _*voit un individu vêtu d'une longue veste noire à capuche s'approcher de lui par derrière*_ Je remplirai ma part du contrat et quant à vous, remplissez la vôtre, Akatsuki.

Tobi : _*retire sa capuche révélant son masque orange*_ Humph, Danzô, tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour atteindre tes objectifs. Je ne tiens cependant pas à te critiquer, étant aussi mon cas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que nous parvenons à récupérer Kyubi, nous serons tes alliés.

Danzô : Alliés ? Détrompez-vous, je ne vous considère que comme des simples outils, rien de plus. Je ne fais cela que pour le bien de Konoha, je ne suis pas un criminel comme vous, je ne suis qu'un homme capable de se salir les mains pour le bien des siens, c'est tout, tel est ma vision du Hokage que je serai.

Tobi : Une vision assez noble de ta part, je la respecte. _*se retourne*_ Tu peux compter sur nous, à partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent. _*se tourne vers une personne assise sur un bord en hauteur*_Tu es plutôt calme, serais-tu nostalgique en revenant dans ce village qui t'as vu naître et grandir, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : _*se lève*_ Nostalgique ? Ne te moques pas de moi. Je ne t'ai suivi ici que pour une seule raison, ne l'oublies surtout pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire de la capture de Naruto ou de votre complot, tout ce qui m'importe c'est … _*active son Mangekyô Sharingan*_ De détruire ce village ayant tout pris à Itachi !


	2. Un nouveau départ

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un petit moment et la nouvelle de l'attaque ayant visé Naruto s'était déjà faite connaître du côté du Sixième Hokage, celui-ci se retrouvait donc dans une situation assez inattendue dans laquelle il se devait de bien réfléchir afin de faire les bons choix. Pour cela, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de son bras droit Shikaku, de Yamato venu les assister en tant que nouvel instructeur en chef de l'équipe 7 et de Danzô.

Kakashi : Nous voilà dans une situation non prévue, j'ai été bien laxiste sur ce point. Danzô, vous aviez raison, le mieux à faire serait de garder Naruto sous surveillance.

Danzô : Je craignais moi-même qu'une telle chose viendrait à avoir lieu, heureusement que tout s'est bien fini et que Naruto n'ait au final rien eu. Avons-nous la moindre piste concernant les potentiels assaillants ?

Shikaku : Malheureusement rien, juste des simples kunais, difficile de déterminer une personne derrière. Evidemment ce serait logique d'immédiatement penser à l'Akatsuki, mais rien ne nous assure que ce sont bien eux derrière cette attaque. C'est même plutôt difficile d'y croire, la surveillance aux niveaux des portes a été renforcée depuis les faits avec Nagato, surtout de nuit, donc comment un membre de l'Akatsuki aurait-il réussi à pénétrer au sein du village ?

Kakashi : Si vous voulez mon avis, il est fort probable que ce soit l'Akatsuki et si tel est vraiment le cas, ils attaqueront forcément de nouveau. Que devons-nous faire ? Akatsuki ou pas, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de laisser qu conque s'en prendre à Naruto, voire s'attaquer à Konoha.

Danzô : Je viens d'avoir une idée, si je peux me permettre. Au vu de la situation, peut-être que la meilleure solution serait de sécuriser Naruto en dehors du village dans un lieu à l'abris de tous les regards, je connais d'ailleurs l'endroit parfait pour cela, une planque utilisée uniquement par la Racine et dont l'existence est top secrète, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Kakashi : Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, cela nous permettrait à la fois de garder Naruto en lieu sûr et à la fois d'avoir le temps d'enquêter et trouver les assaillants. Le plus difficile dans tout ça, sera certainement de convaincre Naruto de partir hors du village et d'être surveillé h24, ça ne s'annonce pas facile.

Shikaku : Je suis du même avis, l'idée est bien trouvée. Toutefois, je m'excuse d'avance si je viens à paraître comme trop méfiant, mais est-ce véritablement une bonne idée de confier Naruto à la Racine ? _*sérieux*_ Sans vouloir vous offenser, Danzô, comprenez mes craintes à l'égard de la Racine plutôt intrigante.

Danzô : Nul besoin de vous en excuser, c'est votre droit et je le comprends totalement. Néanmoins permettez-moi de vous dire que la Racine ne vit que pour un seul objectif, le bien de Konoha, et pour rien au monde nous ne ferons quoi que ce soit allant dans le sens contraire. Si j'en viens aujourd'hui à vous proposer cette idée, c'est uniquement pour la sécurité de Naruto, un enfant de Konoha.

Yamato : A vrai dire, j'ai moi aussi quelques craintes. Maître Hokage, je me propose alors de les accompagner, ainsi je pourrai m'assurer que tout se déroule normalement.

Kakashi : Je vois, me voilà donc un peu plus rassurer. Proposition approuvée, il ne nous reste plus qu'à en parler à Naruto.

* * *

Le jour même, quelques instants plus tard, comme prévu, Naruto fut convoqué au bureau du Hokage, il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul et était accompagné de Sakura et de Sai.

Naruto : _*curieux*_ Alors, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous m'avez appelé, Kakashi sensei ? Même si je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est forcément lié aux événements de la nuit dernière.

Kakashi : Plutôt perspicace, c'est du temps de gagner. Naruto, écoutes-moi bien, si nous t'avons convoqué, c'est pour te parler de la suite des événements et de notre décision. Nous avons longuement discuté avant de décider de t'emmener dans un lieu sûr en dehors du village, bien sûr ça sera que temporaire, le temps de voir qui peut bien être derrière cette attaque et l'arrêter.

Naruto : Attendez, vous voulez donc m'écarter ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas fuir !

Shikaku : Nous ne te demandons pas de fuir, mais juste de rester cacher un petit moment. Penses au village, l'ennemi pourrait attaquer de nouveau et cela serait prendre le risque de mettre en danger les villageois, donc afin d'éviter un nouveau drame comme avec Nagato, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Le seul problème est concernant la Racine qui s'occupera de cette opération, difficile d'avoir pleinement confiance en eux.

Kakashi : Mais pas besoin de t'inquiéter à ce sujet, en effet afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'opération, tu n'iras pas seul, Yamato, Sai et Sakura t'accompagneront.

Naruto : Je comprends que c'est avant tout pour le bien du village, mais ça me dérange de fuir et de rester à l'écart.

Sakura : Fais toi à l'idée, Naruto, et ce n'est que temporaire. Maître Hokage, vous pouvez compter sur nous pour garder un œil sur Naruto et la Racine !

Shikaku : _*vient se tenir à côté de Naruto*_ Avant de partir, il y a une certaine chose dont je dois te parler, Naruto. Ecoutes-moi bien …

* * *

Bien que réticent à l'idée d'être presque comme un oiseau en cage, Naruto n'eut pas d'autres choix que s'y plier. Ainsi quelques heures plus tard, le départ eut lieu. A l'écart des regards, un groupe composé alors d'une dizaine de ninjas de l'Anbu, de Danzô et de l'équipe 7, prit la route en direction de la fameuse planque. Evidemment cela se fit de manière à ne pas se faire remarquer par l'ennemi, pour cela, tout fut monté de manière à ce qu'ils puissent paraître comme un simple convoi du Daimyo. Chaque ninja de la Racine était déguisé en gardes du corps, pareil pour Sakura et Yamato, quant à Naruto, ce dernier se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un carrosse sans vitre et soulevé par des ninjas de la Racine.

Sakura : _*observe les alentours*_ Tout à l'air super calme, le voyage va pouvoir se dérouler sans soucis.

Danzô : Rassurez-vous, tout se déroula sans encombre. La planque se trouve à une heure de là, nous avons juste à traverser la forêt devant nous et nous y serons.

Yamato : C'est bon à savoir. _*toque sur la portière du carrosse*_ Naruto, tout va bien à l'intérieur ? Aucun problème à signaler ?

Naruto : _*ouvre légèrement la portière*_ A part qu'on s'ennuie à mourir, je n'ai rien à dire.

Sakura : _*soupire*_ Toi, est-ce que tu réalises l'ampleur de la situation ? Comment peux-tu avoir le temps de t'ennuyer ? Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

Naruto : _*frustré*_ Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que je dois fuir comme ça ? J'ai compris que c'est pour éviter un gros conflit, mais quand même, moi qui ai pour objectif de devenir Hokage, comment un Hokage peut-il accepter de fuir ?

Danzô : Je ne sais pas si mon avis t'intéresse, mais saches que selon moi, un Hokage n'est pas seulement quelqu'un qui est toujours devant ses troupes et qui est le premier sur la ligne de front, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui doit accepter le fait d'être derrière ses troupes et d'avoir foi en eux, qui sait rester en retrait pour le bien de son peuple. Durant ma longue vie, j'ai pu assisté à des nombreuses choses, j'ai pu voir défiler les Hokages devant mes yeux, les voir commettre les mêmes erreurs, maître Tobirama, Minato, Hizuzen et plus récemment Tsunade, leurs ultimes actes resteront héroïques mais tout aurait pu être évité s'ils avaient compté sur leurs troupes plutôt que de tout porter à eux seuls.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas faux, mais je préfère retenir que ce sont des héros qui n'ont pas fuis et qui se battu jusqu'au bout quitte à y laisser leur propre vie.

Yamato : Mais tu n'es pas Hokage, tu es peut-être devenu le ninja le plus puissant du village, mais ça ne change rien qu'aux yeux de Kakashi, tu restes un enfant de Konoha qu'il se doit de protéger. C'est la même chose pour moi, si je suis là, c'est pour cette raison. Tu nous as assez protéger, maintenant reposes-toi et laisse-nous désormais te protéger en retour, Naruto.

Naruto : _*ému*_ Les amis, merci !

Sakura : _*sourit*_ C'est normal pour des amis de vouloir de se protéger entre eux, non ? Et puis disons que c'est notre manière de te remercier de nous avoir protéger face à Pain.

* * *

Le petit voyage continua de se dérouler tranquillement, les minutes passèrent et après avoir longuement marché, le convoi traversa enfin la forêt et sous les ordres de Danzô, le groupe s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une plaine.

Yamato : _*curieux*_ Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? Sommes-nous arrivés ?

Danzô : En effet, nous sommes arrivés … _*claque des doigts et voit ses hommes dégainer leurs armes et les pointer en direction de Yamato et Sakura*_ En Enfer, pour certains d'entre-vous.

Sakura : _*surprise*_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Danzô : _*s'adresse à ses hommes*_ Débarrassez-vous de ces deux-là, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de les laisser en vie, je ne veux aucun témoin.

Naruto : _*ouvre la portière*_ Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi sommes-nous arrêtés ? _*aperçoit les membres de la Racine pointer leurs armes vers ses camarades* _Vous, que faites-vous ?!

Yamato : Naruto, ne fais rien d'imprudent, entendu ? Je m'y attendais, Danzô, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. _*se prépare à lancer un jutsu Mokuton*_ Sakura, prends Naruto avec toi et retourne au village, quant à moi je vais m'occuper de ces … _*se fait subitement décapiter par la lame d'un individu se dévoilant juste au-dessus du carrosse*_

Sakura : _*stupéfiée*_ Capitaine … Capitaine Yamato ! _*voit l'individu aller se poser aux côtés de Danzô et retirer sa capuche dévoilant son visage* _Toi, tu es …

Kisame : Désolé, mais vous n'irez nulle part, si ce n'est dans l'autre monde. Danzô, c'est ça ? Tu sembles avoir bien tenu ta part du marché, tu as mes remerciements.

Danzô : _*soupire*_ Tu peux te les garder. J'ai rempli ma part, je vous ai livré Kyubi sur un plateau. Je compte désormais sur vous pour remplir la vôtre, Akatsuki.

Naruto : Impossible, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Toi, que viens-tu de faire au capitaine Yamato ?! _*s'énerve*_ Vous allez me le payer !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas le moment de débuter un combat, Naruto, pas d'imprudence. _*attrape Naruto pour l'emmener avec elle*_ Nous devons fuir et retourner au village, c'est notre seule chance de … _*reçoit un coup à la nuque la faisant perdre connaissance* _Mince …

Suigetsu : Humph, ce maudit Sasuke, il préfère glander et nous envoyer faire la mission à sa place. _*se tourne vers Naruto totalement désemparé*_ Yo, c'est donc toi, Naruto Uzumaki ? _*sourit*_ Tu vas gentiment nous suivre, compris ?


	3. Le véritable plan

Témoin de la décapitation de Yamato par Kisame et de Sakura mise à terre par Suigetsu, Naruto se retrouvait alors seul face à l'Akatsuki et Danzô, que pouvait-il bien faire pour espérer s'en sortir ? Avait-il même l'esprit assez calme pour réfléchir à un plan, lui qui paraissait totalement désemparé ?

Naruto : L'Akatsuki, enfoirés, alors vous et Danzô étaient de mèches ?

Suigetsu : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu vas juste te contenter de nous suivre, Naruto Uzumaki. _*enfonce la lame de son épée « __Kubikiribôchô__ » dans l'épaule gauche de Naruto*_ Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu n'as pas le choix.

Kisame : _*s'approche de Naruto*_ Comme Suigetsu te l'a si bien dit, te voilà dans une situation assez problématique. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les consignes sont claires, nous te tuerons pas, nous avons besoin de toi en vie. _*plante Samehada dans le dos de Sakura inconsciente*_ Ce qui n'est hélas pas leur cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser en vie des témoins, j'imagine que tu le peux comprendre.

Naruto : Toi, tu es Kisame Hoshigaki ? Je ne vous suivrai pas et je compte sur toi pour passer un message à cet homme masqué, dit lui que vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

Kisame : Un message pour Tobi ? Humph, tu pourras lui dire toi-même. _*se remémore sa première rencontre avec Naruto il y a déjà plus de 3 ans*_ Tu as bien grandi depuis cette fois-là, tes exploits ont fait le tour du monde, tu sais ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Pain échouerait et serait vaincu par un gamin, tu es devenu vachement fort. Tu as réussi à nous échapper depuis tout ce temps, mais c'est désormais fini.

Naruto : _*serre ses poings et dents*_ Les temps ont changé, il y a encore quelques années, je n'étais pas assez fort pour pouvoir vous faire face, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas, vous allez tous payer pour vos crimes !

Kisame : Assez parler, le temps presse. _*pose sa main droite sur le visage de Naruto*_ Tu es enfin à nous, Kyubi … _*voit Naruto esquisser un sourire*_ Oh, que me vaut ce sourire ?

* * *

Pourquoi Naruto esquissait-il un sourire dans une telle situation ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? La réponse était évidente, non. Car se sourire fut suivi d'un rebondissement totalement inattendu, en effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent, le corps de Sakura et celui de Yamato se virent tous deux se transformer en nuage de fumée pour la première et en planche de bois pour le second. A la plus grande surprise de Kisame, il ne s'agissait en réalité que de clones, depuis le début, ce n'étaient guère les véritables Sakura et Yamato.

Kisame : _*surpris*_ Impossible, ce n'étaient donc que des clones ? Depuis quand ? _*se tourne vers Danzô*_ Vas-tu m'expliquer ? Aurais-tu osé nous duper, vieillard ?

Danzô : _*étonné*_ Bien sûr que non, je suis dans le même cas que vous. Je n'y comprends rien, ils nous ont tous dupé !

Naruto : _*sourit*_ Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais tout cela n'est qu'une supercherie depuis le tout début, moi-même je ne suis qu'un clone, le véritable Naruto se trouve en ce moment-même dans un autre convoi pour être transporté quelque part de vraiment sûr. _*repense au moment où Shikaku lui parlait dans le bureau du Hokage*_ Tout cela faisait partie du plan de Shikaku, ayant des doutes et craintes concernant les intentions de Danzô, il nous a demandé de berner ce dernier en y envoyant des clones afin de servir de diversion si jamais ce dernier venait à mijoter quelque chose. Et comme attendu, toi, Danzô, tu as trahi Konoha !

Danzô : _*contrarié*_ Maudit Shikaku, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il allait mijoter ce genre de plan.

Naruto : En tout cas, ce plan nous a permis de faire le point sur la situation. L'Akatsuki est encore actif, et Danzô complote avec eux. Nous allons enfin pouvoir agir, ça en est fini de vous _… *se fait trancher en deux par Suigetsu*_

Suigetsu : Fermes-la, j'en ai assez entendu. _*se tourne vers Kisame*_ On fait quoi maintenant ? C'est Tobi qui risque de ne pas être très joyeux.

Kisame : Humph, il ne manquait plus que ça. Naruto est transporté dans un lieu qui nous est inconnu, Konoha avait donc pris les devants depuis le départ. J'imagine qu'ils vont envoyer des troupes à nos traces, ce qui nous oblige à revoir nos plans. Et cela te concerne aussi, Danzô. Tu ne peux plus te pointer à Konoha, te voilà aujourd'hui considéré comme un traître ou un renégat, au même niveau que nous.

Suigetsu : _*s'approche de Danzô et pointe sa lame vers ce dernier*_ Au point où on en est, on devrait peut-être s'en débarrasser, non ? Je veux dire, se débarrasser de tout ce qui est encombrant.

Kisame : Calmes-toi et baisses ton arme, morveux. Il peut encore nous être utile, tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux me croire.

Suigetsu : _*curieux*_ Tu as vachement l'air calme et serein pour quelqu'un venant de se faire duper, aurais-tu un plan en tête ?

Kisame : Disons qu'il avait préparé un plan de secours dans le cas où le premier viendrait à échouer. Nous allons juste devoir attendre, et compter sur lui ou plutôt sur eux.

* * *

La situation prenait désormais un nouveau chemin, que ça soit du côté des protagonistes ou de l'Akatsuki, chaque camp allait pouvoir se préparer tout en étant en pleine connaissance des intentions de l'ennemis. Comme ce fut par exemple le cas du côté de Naruto, qui comme son clone l'avait dit, se trouvait bien au sein d'un convoi spécial en direction du fameux lieu sûr. Pour l'occasion, il était escorté par Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru ainsi que de Gai.

Naruto : On dirait bien que le plan de Shikaku est un succès, Danzô manigançait bien quelque chose, en plus avec l'Akatsuki.

Sakura : Cela nous a aussi aidé, car grâce à ça, nous pouvons voyager tranquillement de notre côté. La nuit va bientôt tomber, on ne devrait pas être loin. Cependant j'aimerai savoir quelque chose, Sai, pourquoi avoir participer à notre plan ? N'es-tu pas un membre de la Racine avant tout ?

Sai : Il est vrai que je fais partie de la Racine, mais contrairement à avant, je ne suis plus aussi aveuglement les agissements de Danzô. Dès le départ où j'ai compris ce qu'il mijotait, j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas que je voulais faire. C'est en étant à vos côtés durant tout ce temps que j'ai réalisé ce que je voulais être, un homme libre de ses choix. _*sourit* _Et puis je suis aussi un membre de l'équipe 7.

Shikamaru : _*soupire*_ C'est tout l'influence de Naruto, capable de changer les gens. Dans tous les cas je te préfère dans notre camp que dans l'autre, ça ne fait aucun doute. Bon, changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? Vu que nous allons rester cacher pendant un moment, tout ce que nous pouvons désormais faire, c'est de croire aux autres et de leur faire confiance.

Gai : _*aperçoit des montagnes enneigées*_ Les jeunes, on dirait bien qu'on est arrivé. _*sent un vent d'air frais le parcourir*_ Par contre il fait un froid de canard, ça va être un bon entraînement pour nos corps.

Yamato : A en juger par les montagnes au loin, le lieu du rendez-vous devrait donc être proche. _*regarde autour de lui et remarque un groupe de personne tout devant*_ Ah, c'est surement eux, allons-y !

* * *

Ce groupe de personne venues accueillir les ninjas de Konoha, se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un groupe d'individu que l'on voit assez rarement, des personnes vivant uniquement dans leur propre pays et nulle part ailleurs, cohabitant dans un monde de ninja sans en faire vraiment partie, les samouraïs. Et parmi ce groupe de samouraïs, en tête de ligne, se trouvait leur leader reconnu dans le monde entier, Mifune.

Mifune : _*vient retrouver les ninjas de Konoha*_ Bienvenue au pays du Fer, ninjas de Konoha, c'est un plaisir que de vous accueillir ici. Je me présente, je suis le leader et dirigeant du pays, Mifune.

Yamato : Enchanté et merci de votre accueil, je suis Yamato et quant à mon collègue jounin à mes côtés, Gai. Konoha ne sait comment vous remercier pour avoir accepté de nous recevoir et d'héberger Naruto. Nous vous en sommes vraiment reconnaissants, mille merci.

Mifune : _*sourit*_ C'était la moindre des choses, le pays du Fer était redevable à Konoha suite à une histoire du passé, nous ne faisons que rembourser notre dette. Soyez tranquille, Naruto Uzumaki sera en sécurité ici, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Etant un pays neutre et vivant à l'écart du système ninja, le pays du Fer interdit ceux-ci d'interférer dans nos affaires et quiconque oserait s'introduire sur nos terres sans autorisation, se verrait être tout simplement exécuter sur le champ. Ces raisons font qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour garder Naruto en sécurité qu'ici. _*tend sa main vers Naruto*_ En espérant que vous apprécierez votre séjour, nous les samouraïs, nous nous engageons à vous protéger.

Naruto : _*serre la main de Mifune*_ Ouais, encore merci pour votre hospitalité.

* * *

Pendant que le groupe de Naruto venait d'arriver au pays du Fer, les choses avançaient aussi du côté du village de Konoha. En effet, plusieurs troupes de ninjas de rang de jounins avaient déjà été envoyés en mission pour retrouver la trace de l'Akatsuki et de Danzô, les choses étaient bien parties pour ne laisser aucun temps-mort à personne, dont Kakashi en premier. Ce dernier se retrouvait par conséquent encore plus submerger par le travail car devant désormais gérer les recherches et le cas de Naruto, il allait passer le plus de son temps dans son bureau.

Pourtant alors que la nuit était tombée et que la demi-Lune rayonnait dans le ciel, Kakashi lui s'était permis de quitter temporairement son bureau pour se rendre à un certain endroit, le mémorial de Konoha.

Kakashi : _*regarde les étoiles dans le ciel*_ Obito, je ne sais pas si tu nous regardes de là-haut, si oui, j'imagine que tu dois déjà être frustré de me voir réaliser ton rêve de devenir Hokage, mais aussi être bien content de me voir galérer avec une tonne de boulot, tu dois bien te marrer, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, j'aimerai bien le faire, mais l'heure n'est malheureusement plus à ça. Ce n'est pas facile d'être Hokage et de traverser une telle crise, je ne sais pas si je fais correctement mon travail mais peu importe, tout ce que je veux c'est juste éviter une nouvelle guère et voir des gens mourir. Dis-moi, Obito, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Je n'ai pas su vous protéger toi et Rin, serais-je vraiment digne et capable de protéger tout le village ?

Voix mystérieuse : Seul toi a la réponse à cette question, Kakashi Hatake. Seras-tu capable de protéger Konoha ? Tout n'est qu'une question de choix.

Kakashi : _*étonné*_ Qui va là ? Montrez-vous ! _*aperçoit un vortex apparaître derrière lui*_ Ce jutsu … _*voit une personne sortir de ce vortex*_ Toi … _*se met sur ses gardes* _Tobi !

Tobi : Détends-toi, je ne suis pas là pour me battre. À ce que je vois, tu sembles avoir du temps libre. Ça tombe bien, j'aimerai avoir une petite discussion avec toi, Kakashi, non, Sixième Hokage.


	4. La décision du Hokage

Alors qu'il était venu se recueillir auprès du mémorial en l'honneur de son ancien camarade mort durant la précédente guerre ninja, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi eut la bonne surprise que de tomber sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer dans un tel endroit à ce moment-là, le leader de l'Akatsuki en personne, Tobi.

Kakashi : _*déconcerté*_ Me parler ? Tu t'es permis de t'introduire dans Konoha uniquement pour ça ?

Tobi : C'est bien cela, je n'ai guère l'intention de déclencher un combat maintenant, cela ne serait qu'inutile. Sixième Hokage, tu as dit vouloir éviter une guerre, alors je te propose d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

Kakashi : _*se parle intérieurement*_ Que dois-je faire ? Le chef des ennemis se trouve là devant moi, je n'aurai peut-être meilleure occasion pour l'arrêter, dois-je enclencher un combat ? _*soupire*_ Non, ça ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il mijote, et serait-il capable de se présenter seul face à l'ennemi sans aucun plan en tête ? Je dois m'assurer de certaines choses avant de combattre.

Tobi : _*observe le ciel étoilé*_ Une sublime nuit, moi seul face au Hokage, je me sens tout d'un coup nostalgique, 16 années se sont écroulées depuis.

Kakashi : Alors Naruto disait vrai, il y a 16 ans, l'homme masqué derrière l'attaque de Kyubi et qui est responsable de la mort de Minato sensei, c'était donc toi ? Dans quel but ? Que cherches-tu à obtenir ?

Tobi : Humph, en effet, c'était bien moi. Ce que je cherche à obtenir, dis-tu ? C'est assez simple et tu le sais déjà, Kakashi, je me trompe ? Je veux Kyubi !

Kakashi : Je le sais, mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but l'Akatsuki cherche à obtenir tous les démons à queues ? Toi, Tobi, tu dois sûrement avoir un objectif, je me trompe ?

Tobi : Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif, et j'imagine qu'en tant que Kage, tu devrais avoir le même, oui, je veux instaurer une véritable paix en ce bas-monde. Malheureusement, comme tu dois le savoir, une paix n'est pas possible dans ce système ninja, cependant il existe un moyen de remédier à ce problème, un moyen de supprimer toute haine et guerre de ce monde. Ce que j'ai nommé « Plan Œil de Lune », le Tsukuyomi Infini !

Kakashi : _*curieux*_ Le Tsukuyomi Infini ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un moyen d'instaurer une véritable paix ? Qu'est-ce que la capture des démons à queues vient faire là ?

Tobi : Le Tsukuyomi Infini est le plus puissant genjustu qui soit, il s'agit d'un genjustu de très grande portée capable de plonger le monde entier dans un rêve, dans un rêve où tous les Hommes se comprendront et où toute notion de guerre n'existerait plus. Mais pour exécuter un tel jutsu, une condition spéciale est requise, être le réceptacle de l'ultime bête originel, le démon à dix queues, Jubi.

Kakashi : Mais que racontes-tu là ? Le démon à dix queues ? Kyubi n'est-il pas censé être le dernier ?

Tobi : Ce que je te raconte là est véridique, il s'agit de l'héritage du père et dieu des ninjas, Hagoromo Otsutsuki ou plus connu sous le nom du Sage des six chemins ou Rikudo Sennin. Ce dernier a légué tout son savoir par l'intermédiaire de la stèle présente sous la pièce secrète du temple Nakano, un savoir inconnu du monde entier. À l'époque, alors que le concept de ninja n'existait pas, il y avait un puissant monstre ravageant tout sur son passage, Jubi le démon à dix queues. Dans le but de sauver le monde, Hagoromo combattit le monstre et finit par le sceller en son sein, devenant ainsi le tout premier réceptacle de l'histoire et un dieu sur terre. Les années passèrent et alors qu'Hagoromo vieillissait et sentait sa fin approcher, voulant éviter que Jubi soit de nouveau libre, il utilisa ses dernières forces afin de d'abord scinder le chakra du monstre en 9 ce qui donna naissance aux neuf démons à queues que nous connaissons, puis de sceller le corps vide de Jubi dans un lieu que personne ne pourrait atteindre … _*observe la Lune*_ Ce qui créa cet astre au-dessus de nos yeux, la Lune.

Kakashi : _*confus*_ C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Le Rikudo Sennin n'était-il pas qu'une simple légende ? Si j'ai bien suivi, ton plan est donc de capturer tous les démons à queues afin de réformer Jubi, puis de devenir son réceptacle et d'activer le Tsukuyomi Infini ? C'est n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'une paix créée par illusion aurait de « véritable » ?

Tobi : Je me doutais que tu me répondrais cela. Mais réfléchis-y bien, toi qui a vécu la guerre et qui office aujourd'hui en tant qu'Hokage, penses-tu franchement qu'avec ce système ninja, une paix est envisageable ? Peut-être que oui, mais serait-ce possible sur une longue durée ? J'en doute fortement ! Tu serais complétement naïf d'y croire, et c'est là que j'apparais avec mon plan, je peux aujourd'hui faire en sorte de réaliser les rêves de tout le monde, vivre dans la tranquillité et où combattre ne serait plus une utilité, une paix pour l'éternité. Tel est mon plan, transformer l'enfer qu'est ce monde en un sublime paradis ! Mais pour ça, il me manque encore une dernière pièce que Konoha s'obstine à vouloir me priver.

Kakashi : Je refuse de me joindre à une telle cause, je ne crois pas en une telle paix. Une paix est véritable que lorsque qu'elle est créée à partir de liens et de partages entre chaque individu. Ce que tu me dis là, n'est rien d'autre qu'un plan mégalomane d'un homme se réfugiant derrière un masque et une illusion. Retiens bien cela, Tobi, jamais Konoha ne te livrera Naruto !

Tobi : Humph, comme c'est dommage. Kakashi, toi qui veux avant tout éviter une guerre, penses-tu réellement ce que soit la meilleure chose à faire ? Réponds-moi honnêtement.

Kakashi : Comment ça ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Tobi : On en arrive à la véritable raison de ma venue, je te propose d'éviter une guerre inutile. Pour faire plus court, je suis là pour réaliser un marché avec toi, Sixième Hokage.

* * *

Au moment précis où le leader de l'Akatsuki termina sa phrase, ce dernier claqua immédiatement des doigts et ce qui suivit fut totalement imprévus et confus. En effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent, le décor se mit à changer et les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent debout dans les airs avec en-dessous d'eux une bataille sanglante en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Des hommes se battaient, non avec des ninjutsu, mais avec des simples armes telles que des haches, arcs ou épées.

Kakashi : _*surpris*_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un genjutsu ? Oui, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Tobi, tu dois être sacrement puissant pour réaliser de telles prouesses. Mais pourquoi me montrer ça ?

Tobi : Ce compliment me va droit au cœur, c'est un homme qui s'est préparé pendant des longues années que tu as devant toi. Comme tu peux le voir, bien avant l'apparition même du concept de ninja, la guerre faisait déjà partie du quotidien des Hommes. C'est quelque chose qui est en nous, nous ne pouvons cohabiter dans la paix, tant que des concepts telles que l'amour et la haine existeront, les Hommes ne pourront jamais s'entendre. Le Rikudo Sennin pensait le contraire, grâce au chakra, il pensait pouvoir apporter un moyen de réunir les Hommes avec ce lien commun, mais ce fut une erreur. _*claque des doigts et change le décor pour une bataille entre Uchiha et Senju*_ Le chakra n'arrangea rien, bien au contraire, il fut détourné par l'Homme qui créa alors le ninjutsu, on en revenait encore aux guerres interminables.

Kakashi : _*voit le décor encore changer pour une scène autour d'un pont*_ Impossible, cet endroit, c'est le pont Kannabi ! Enfoiré, que cherches-tu en me montrer tout ça ?

Tobi : Humph, j'ai dû réveiller des douloureux souvenirs. _*change de nouveau le décor pour montrer l'attaque d'Orochimaru et de Suna sur Konoha*_ Les batailles ne cesseront jamais, les années passent, les générations se succèdent, mais les Hommes restent les mêmes. _*change encore le décor pour montrer l'attaque de Pain sur Konoha*_ Tu le sais très bien, la guerre est inévitable tant que les Hommes existeront. Toi qui cherches à éviter une nouvelle, penses-tu que la réelle solution est de vouloir me faire face ? Ne devrons-nous pas plutôt coopérer, Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Je vois, ce sont des paroles nobles que tu tiens là, dommage que ça ne soit nulle autre qu'une simple déclaration de guerre. Donc pour résumer, si je refuse de coopérer, alors ça sera la guerre.

Tobi : Je n'ai guère besoin d'en dire plus, tu sembles avoir compris le sens de mes propos. Le seul moyen de stopper les guerres à jamais est de me livrer Naruto, afin que je puisse mettre en place le Tsukuyomi Infini. _*revient au décor originel*_ La décision te revient, que vas-tu choisir ?

Kakashi : C'est un choix déterminant pour l'avenir de ce monde que je dois faire là, ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'être Kage. _*sérieux*_ Au risque de me répéter, je refuse de croire en une paix basée sur une illusion. Et si jamais pour accomplir la véritable paix telle que je la conçois, je dois passer par une guerre, alors je ne reculerai pas et je ferai en sorte que ça soit la dernière. Tobi, non seulement l'Akatsuki n'aura pas Naruto, mais en plus tu peux compter sur nous pour vous arrêter. _*soupire* _Finalement tu as raison, la guerre est inévitable.

Tobi : Voilà donc ta décision, hélas je m'y attendais. Dans ce cas, l'Akatsuki mettra tout en œuvre pour capturer Naruto, nous n'hésiterons à détruire de nouveau Konoha et faire plus que Nagato. Tu as choisi de nous faire la guerre, je respecte ton choix, Sixième Hokage, nous verrons lequel de nous deux se tiendra encore debout à la fin. _*disparaît sous son vortex spatio-temporel* _Nous nous reverrons très bientôt …

* * *

Quelques instants après avoir disparu sous son vortex spatio-temporel, Tobi apparu à un autre endroit en dehors du village de Konoha, dans l'un des nombreux repaires de l'Akatsuki tout autour des frontières du pays du Feu. Dans ce repaifre en question, il y retrouva son fidèle complice, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke : Alors tu es retourné à Konoha, que prépares-tu comme plan ?

Tobi : Rien de nouveau, nous allons continuer sur ce que nous avions prévu. _*avance vers le fond du repaire*_ Je tiendrai ma promesse, comme prévu, tu auras bien l'opportunité de te lâcher et d'exécuter ta vengeance. Mais avant le début des hostilités, nous allons revoir certaines choses. Sasuke, j'ai une certaine mission très importante à te confier, je vais compter sur toi.


End file.
